


idfc

by orphan_account



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Angst, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-04-16
Updated: 2016-04-16
Packaged: 2018-06-02 16:09:00
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 884
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6572950
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>tell me pretty lies<br/>look me in the face<br/>tell me that you love me<br/>even if it's fake<br/>cause I don't fucking care at all</p>
            </blockquote>





	idfc

**Author's Note:**

> based off of [this song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=gxE4ngu78Ro)

_Crash_. Another plate was launched at Hinata. His face was red and splotchy and wet and Kageyama would laugh if he didn't look the same way. Hinata refused to look at him, keeping his head down, his shoulders heaving with sobs.

  
"Kageyama, I'm sor-"

  
Kageyama shook his head, pointing to the door. "I don't fucking care."

-

_I'm only a fool for you_

  
_And maybe you're too good for me_

  
_I'm only a fool for you_

  
_But I don't fucking care at all._

-  
At 2:26 AM, Hinata returned home.

"Where have you been?" Kageyama asked, though he knew the answer already.

  
"At a friend's," Hinata answered simply. Kageyama could tell he was trying his hardest not to stumble over his words. "I'm going to bed. Night. Love you."

  
He could smell the alcohol on Hinata as his boyfriend kissed him on the forehead and retreated to the bedroom.

  
Kageyama said nothing.

  
-

_You been out all night_

  
_I don't know where you been_

  
_You slurring all your words_

  
_Not making any sense_

  
_But I don't fucking care at all._

-  
"Kageyama, I'm going out," Hinata called, hand on the front doorknob.

  
"Where? You haven't been home lately. Can I come?"

  
Hinata looked a bit uneasy as he shook his head. "Um... It's a friend thing. You'd feel awkward because you don't know anyone in my friend group," Hinata had been coming up with excuse after excuse, thinking that Kageyama couldn't tell.

  
"...Okay. Have fun."

  
Hinata smiled, kissing Kageyama. "I'll be back later tonight. See you later! Love you!"

  
Kageyama said nothing.  
-

_Tell me pretty lies_

  
_Look me in the face_

  
_Tell me that you love me_

  
_Even if it's fake_

  
_Cause I don't fucking care at all._

-  
Kageyama sat alone on his and Hinata's shared bed. He wished the latter was next to him to talk loudly and make hand gestures as he told a story about his day.  
It's been different lately.

  
Hinata hasn't been home often; he's either been at class or "at a friend's".

  
Kageyama doesn't believe he's at a friend's every night.

  
He wished it was like old times, when they would attempt to make dinner for each other, when they would make love and bask in the afterglow of sex, when they would have late night talks and cuddles and kisses.

  
Kageyama missed Hinata and everything that came with him.

  
Kageyama told himself that he didn't fucking care.  
-

_Cause I have hella feelings for you_

_I act like I don't fucking care_

  
_Like they ain't even there._

-  
They were in the same spot they had been for a month now, as if they were stuck in mud.

  
Hinata would come home late with a shitty excuse and it would go downhill from there.

  
Plates would be tossed and shattered, insults would be thrown back and forth like a tennis ball, tears would flow out of eyes like waterfalls, and yet they were still going at it. 

  
To be honest, Kageyama was afraid.

  
Afraid of losing Hinata. Afraid of what he would do without him. Afraid of being without him.

  
When he met Hinata, it was like a giant ray of sunshine had paraded its way into his life.

  
He couldn't imagine what every day would be like waking up without Hinata being next to him.

  
Kageyama was scared out of his mind, but he told himself that he didn't fucking care.  
-

_Cause I have hella feelings for you_

  
_I act like I don't fucking care_

  
_Cause I'm so fucking scared._

-  
Kageyama was done.

  
He had known from the start that Hinata's statements of being "at a friend's" were just excuses.

  
He refused to believe it at first, but all pieces of evidence (shirts that weren't his in his bag, hickeys that Kageyama hadn't made, lipstick marks on his laundry) pointed to one conclusion.

  
"What the fuck is this?" Kageyama asked, grabbing Hinata's neck to inspect the love bites scattered among it.

  
"Mosquito bites," Hinata snapped, yanking his head away from Kageyama.

  
"I don't fucking believe you," Kageyama stated, "I'm fucking done with you coming home late."

  
"I've been busy lately. I made a lot of friends in class."

  
Kageyama scoffed. "Friends. Okay. I'm done with your excuses."

  
"They're not excuses!" Hinata's voice began getting louder.

  
"I know they're not true, unless friends give each other hickeys!"

  
"They're not hickeys, I already told you!"

  
"I'm fucking done with your lies, Hinata! I'm done with you coming home with shirts that aren't yours! I'm done with being worried about you! I'm done with you, Hinata! If you want to cheat on me that badly, then why don't you fucking break up with me first, you piece of shit?"

  
Hinata's eyes glazed over. "Kageyama, I'm-"

  
"I don't want your apologies! I want you out right now, and I don't want you to come back!" Kageyama began grabbing Hinata's clothes out of the closet and tossing them into a trash bag.

  
"Kageyama, no, stop! I'm sorry! I never cheated on you! I'm sorry! Stop already!" Hinata pounded his fists on Kageyama's back, but it didn't deter him. Kageyama said nothing. Hinata kept screaming protests and beating up Kageyama's back until Kageyama shoved Hinata and his stuff out the door with a final whisper of "I don't fucking care."  
-

_But I don't fucking care at all._

-

**Author's Note:**

> sorry


End file.
